


Fireproof

by Cottonstones



Series: Size Queen Ross [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross can’t stop thinking about Barry’s dick, but Ross can’t really be blamed. It’s been about a week and a half since he learned that Barry is hung like a fucking horse. Well, more accurately, it’s been a week and a half since Barry let Ross touch his giant fucking dick before Barry pinned him to the Grump couch and got them both off. How’s he not supposed to think of Barry’s dick after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5124884/chapters/11791529). You really don't have to read it for this to make sense, though, if you liked this, then you might like that! 
> 
> Title is from "Fireproof" by One Direction.

Ross can’t stop thinking about Barry’s dick.

This isn’t unusual - at least, not lately - but Ross can’t really be blamed. It’s been about a week and a half since he learned that Barry is hung like a fucking horse. Well, more accurately, it’s been a week and a half since Barry let Ross touch his giant fucking dick before Barry pinned him to the Grump couch and got them both off. How’s he not supposed to think of Barry’s dick after that? If he thought that his burgeoning crush on Barry was bad before, it’s nothing compared to now.

Despite the kissing and dick-touching that took place, despite the fact that Barry fucking came on Ross’s chest, they never did discuss what was supposed to happen afterward (though Arin really did make Ross pay to clean the Grump couch) and things have reverted somewhat back to normal. Dan and Arin don’t mention the fact that they know that Barry and Ross fooled around. Barry is as normal as ever, smiling at Ross the same as he always has, dropping off his coffee order around lunch before he goes off to edit and dick around in the video game that he’s attempting to make. Nothing is weird or off - not like Ross thought that that would happen - but they haven’t _talked_ about what happened, haven’t kissed again, haven’t touched.

Ross has spent the last week and a half jerking off to the memory of that night, Barry’s filthy fucking mouth, how hard and huge his cock felt in his hand, sliding against his skin. Ross is practically drooling at the thought of seeing it again. He’s never come as hard as when he jerks it to thoughts of Barry.

The two of them are recording for Scream Train today. Well, they’re supposed to be recording, but all that Ross can focus on is how they’re back in the Grump Space together for the first time since they hooked up. They really are all alone in the office now, Arin and Suzy in Japan, Dan and Brian rehearsing for their big concert, Kevin and Jack tagging along to help out.

Ross’s cheeks are flushed as Barry leans forward to open SOMA. He already doesn’t want to record this batch of episodes because he hates scary games, but as Barry settles back onto the couch, Ross catches a whiff of his cologne mixed with the specific laundry detergent that Barry and Dan use. His head goes a little fuzzy.

“Ross?” Barry is saying. When Ross glances at him, he has an eyebrow raised expectantly.

“What?” Ross asks, his throat tight. Barry focusing on him makes him shiver, goosebumps erupting up and down his arms. He can’t forget the way that Barry had pinned him to the couch, had taken control.

Barry smiles a little. Ross’s stomach hurts. This is so bad, so, so bad. Why did Arin choose now to leave? How he can possibly expect Ross to actually get these episodes recorded?

“I said, do you want to start or should I? I know that you’re a little skittish when it comes to scary games.”

“So are you,” Ross says almost defensively. “You screamed like a baby when I scared your ass during Five Nights.”

Barry grins, but he rolls his eyes. “Well, you just weren’t playing fair there.” There’s a glint in his eyes, mischief or something else, flickering across the light blue-green. Whatever it is, it makes Ross a little breathless.

He’s gotta focus, gotta pull himself together.

“I’m - ah, I’m okay to start. This game is about robots, right? Robots aren’t scary.”

“Whatever you say, tough guy.”

Ross focuses on the game, watching the opening title screen as dread begins building up inside of him. Barry gets up to go and turn on the capture and, as he does so, he passes directly in front of Ross. Today, he’s wearing those godawful acid wash jeans that _someone_ told him were a good idea. They’re sinfully tight on him, which is fine - more than fine, really - but it does nothing to lessen Ross’s fixation, though.

As Barry stands there, fiddling with the capture, Ross can’t help but let his eyes drift over Barry’s crotch. The jeans are tight enough that Ross can easily see the outline of his cock, how it almost strains against the fabric, giving him the perfect reminder of Barry’s big, delicious dick.

“There,” Barry says. The sound startles Ross, his gaze shooting up to Barry’s face. He’s smiling. Ross has no fucking clue if he knows where Ross was looking, but he can feel his face heating up regardless.

Barry moves back to the couch and Ross has to will himself not to let his eyes drift away from the screen. When Barry sits, he does so a little closer to Ross so that he can see the laptop better. Ross can feel traces of Barry’s heat as he experiences another flash of memory of how hot he’d felt, how their bodies had moved so solid and warm against each other. It was so amazing, so good - why the fuck didn’t they talk about it?

The game loads and then it’s too late to say anything because the episode has started, Barry launching into the opening. Ross tries really hard to focus, to not think of what had happened in this room or how desperate he is to see Barry’s dick again.

The episode is going pretty well, the game not actually that scary and Ross thinking that he can deal, can maybe pull this off, when, suddenly, there’s a goddamned jump scare that comes out of nowhere. Ross had actually been focusing really hard on the game, so, when the robot pops out, ready to murder him, Ross shrieks, his body instinctually jerking and tipping sideways as he buries his face into Barry’s shoulder.

He doesn’t even realize what he’s done until he’s breathing in Barry’s scent, Barry’s fabric-covered shoulder warm against Ross’s cheek. His heart is beating quickly, first because of fear and now because he feels Barry’s hand ruffling his hair, fingertips brushing the back of his neck.

“Are you alright?” Barry asks, voice soft and fondly amused.

Ross peers up at Barry’s face, his hand still touching him as their eyes meet. Barry is so fucking handsome, so warm, so good-smelling. Even this light touch, barely a touch at all, is sending Ross spiraling.

Ross can no longer focus on the game or the fact that the capture is still rolling, their voices being recorded. All that he can focus on is Barry.

“Um,” Ross says, his voice thick, “I –”

Barry’s brow furrows. “Ross?”

“Why didn’t we talk about the kiss?” Ross asks suddenly.

Barry looks taken aback, his hand slipping from Ross’s neck and down to his shoulder, holding on loosely.

“I…ah, I wasn’t sure how to talk about it? I don’t even know what happened. I didn’t know if it was just a fetish or an experiment or -” Barry trails off, his cheeks growing pink.

“Whoa,” Ross says, his heart tumbling into his stomach, “I know that I like big dicks and I _definitely_ like yours, but I didn’t want you just because of it.”

“Yeah?” Barry asks, his voice going even softer.

Ross nods, embarrassment flooding him. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about _you_.”

Ross isn’t sure why he’s spilling his secrets, the things that he holds so close to himself, but he can’t help himself when he looks into Barry’s eyes.

Barry hums. His hand slides to Ross’s neck, fingers skating across skin, making Ross shiver. His other hand goes to Ross’s side, gripping his hip, tugging and lifting, pulling Ross into his lap.

He loses all of his breath as Barry’s hands move to his hips, holding him steady. His eyes are on fire, so warm and hot that Ross feels like he might melt against his body. His mouth finds Ross’s ear, his breath washing hotly against Ross’s face, making Ross shiver against him.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you, either,” Barry says, low and rough. As he speaks, he grinds his hips up against Ross so that he can feel Barry’s achingly hard cock rubbing against his ass.

Ross whines high in his throat, embarrassed to be so fucking hard already. He feels that familiar heat pool through him, that desperation taking hold. Barry’s grip on him is tight and the way he rolls his hips up is fucking filthy, a tease more than anything else. His hands find Barry’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt.

“You want to do it again?” Ross asks, trying to shift in Barry’s lap and get some friction against his cock, hard and straining against his jeans. He can’t move, though, not with the way that Barry is holding him in place. That heat slices through Ross’s stomach. He’s thrilled that it appears that Barry taking control last time wasn’t a fluke.

“Here?” Barry asks, leaning forward so that his face is inches from Ross’s. “You want me to fuck you right here in the office?”

Ross shivers, letting out a soft whine that he can’t hold back. Barry cuts off the noise by closing the space between them, catching Ross’s mouth in a gentle kiss. Ross moans, their mouths moving slowly at first, just warmth, before Barry’s tongue is there, insisting. Ross opens for him, the kiss deepening as Barry’s grip tightens.

Ross wants to say yes. He wants Barry to fuck him here on the couch in the Grump Space. He wants to feel Barry’s huge cock stretching him open, pulsing inside of him, but, realistically, he knows that it’s a bad idea. The capture is on, the mics are hot, and they have to remember to delete this session before recording the real one or else scar Kevin for life.

Ross breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Barry’s shoulder, turning his head to mouth at his neck, the skin there tasting the same as it had before.

“Dan’s not at your place,” Ross breathes. He hears Barry hum at the same time that he feels the vibrations from the noise against his lips. “And I can’t pay to have the couch cleaned again.”

“Fuck…okay, okay, let’s shut this shit down…” Barry murmurs. The way that he’s still rocking his hips up tells Ross that he doesn’t want to move at all.

Ross slides out of Barry’s lap and gets to see Barry’s cock, fully hard and trapped in his sinfully tight jeans. Barry’s dick is so big, so hard, that it looks like it might break the zipper if he even shifts the wrong way. Ross stands on wobbling legs, desperate to touch Barry, get at his giant dick again, so hungry for a taste, for whatever Barry will give him tonight.

They hurry through shutting down the equipment, Ross’s brain hazy with arousal, his body operating purely by muscle memory. Barry leads Ross from the recording room and they toe on their shoes, Barry shutting off the lights to the office as Ross locks the front door.

Once outside in the warm night, Barry backs Ross against the locked office door, catching his mouth again. Ross moans into the quiet of the night, his body buzzing from being outside and kissing Barry, the small thrill of being seen even though there’s no one around.

“My car?” Barry asks against Ross’s mouth. Ross nods, letting Barry grab his wrist and lead him to the car.

Ross doesn’t think that he’s ever been more turned on in his life. Barry does something to him, flips a switch inside of him that sets fire to every single part of him. It doesn’t help that Ross knows exactly what’s between Barry’s legs and is dying for another taste.

Even now, in the darkness of the car, Ross can tell that Barry is hard, can see the bulge of his dick against his jeans. He licks his lips, wondering how much of Barry he could take into his mouth before he choked.

The ride to Barry and Dan’s place has never felt longer. Ross isn’t sure how he’s supposed to be able to resist, ignore, Barry’s red mouth or straining cock.

They stop at a red light and Ross just _can’t_. He can’t stop himself from reaching over, his hand sliding over Barry’s thigh. Barry groans in confusion, glancing down as he watches Ross’s hand creep closer to his dick.

“What are you doing?” Barry asks, his voice breathy.

“I can’t wait,” Ross says as he inches his hand closer to Barry’s cock.

“Ross, that’s danger -” Barry’s words die on his tongue, melting into a moan as Ross palms the hard outline of his cock through his jeans.

“I wanna see it again. I need to see it, B, _please_.”

Ross cups Barry’s dick, massive and thick against his hand. He can’t fucking wait to have it in front of him, bare and ready.

The light changes to green and Barry glances down at Ross’s hand before he looks up at the light. A car honks behind them and Barry presses lightly on the gas. He’s panting just a little as Ross rubs him through his jeans. It isn’t his best or safest idea, but all that he can focus on is Barry. Barry must be incredibly skilled, as he safely drives them to his place even with Ross touching him, murmuring about how badly he wants Barry’s cock.

Barry is trembling by the time that he cuts the ignition. He looks at Ross with such a blank and fierce hunger that it makes Ross moan. Barry catches Ross’s hand, pulls it from his cock and brings it to his mouth instead, pressing a wet kiss to Ross’s palm.

Barry tilts his head towards the darkened house. “C’mon.”

Ross nods and they scramble out of the car, Ross following Barry up to his front door. He waits for Barry to unlock it before they tumble inside. Ross doesn’t get far, Barry catching him by the elbow and backing him against the front door, the weight of Ross’s body pressing it closed. Barry kisses Ross again, hungry, possessive; it’s such a shock to his system to feel Barry this way, to feel the heat and dominance when he still isn’t used to it.

Barry grinds against Ross’s thigh, his dick so hard against Ross. He bites lightly at Ross’s bottom lip and Ross gasps, his own hips rocking up to try and find some friction. Barry backs away then and Ross shudders, whining a little bit.

“You don’t have to wait anymore,” Barry says.

Ross nods, following Barry again through the familiar rooms of his and Dan’s place. They have to pass Dan’s room in order to get to Barry’s and Ross grins at the partially ajar door. He catches a whiff of Dan’s scent and, even though he’s really fucking turned on, he suddenly misses the big sap.

“You should fuck me on Dan’s bed,” Ross says with a smirk.

Barry snorts. “I think that he’d kill us, like, worse than the cricket ball incident.”

“A risk that I’m willing to take.”

Barry shakes his head. “Dan is so fucking lucky that he lives with me and not a complete asshole,” Barry says as he tugs Ross away from Dan’s room and toward his own.

Ross has been in Barry’s room lots of times, but never for this reason. His body tingles as Barry closes the bedroom door behind him. As Barry moves in front of him, Ross sinks down to sit on the bed. Barry touches himself, palming his own dick the same way that Ross had touched him in the car.

“You really want to do this?” Barry asks.

Ross nods. “Fuck yes. More than anything.”

“Better lose the clothes, then.”

Ross strips off his shirt instantly, tossing it across the room before standing to unbutton his jeans, shoving them down and off. Ross is fully naked before Barry even has his shirt off all of the way. It hangs from his shoulders, half unbuttoned, exposing bare shoulders and a soft, fuzzy chest. Ross can’t keep his hands off as he steps toward Barry, running his fingers up his chest, making soft, hungry noises.

Barry strips off his shirt and, suddenly, he’s standing there in his boxer-briefs and nothing else. The fabric clings to the heavy outline of his dick, the thin material wet from where the head of his dick is leaking already.

Ross is so keyed up, so hard. He wants so much - to taste Barry, to touch him, to have Barry pounding that thick cock into him. He doesn’t know how to ask for any of it. Instead, he lets his hand drift to the waistband of Barry’s underwear, tugging at the elastic band.

Barry smirks and leans in to kiss Ross, sweeter this time. His hand bumps Ross’s away so that he can tug down his underwear, stepping out of them.

Barry is completely naked in front of Ross.

Ross has to step back for a moment just to drink him in. Barry is short, solid, and his cock, now free, is so hard, the shiny head wet and red.

“Fuck, it’s as beautiful as I remembered,” Ross says with a sigh.

Barry snorts, but he runs a finger down the long shaft of his cock, his body shivering at his own touch. Last time, everything happened so fast that Ross hadn’t had time to really drink Barry’s cock in but, now, if he had to guess, then he’d say that Barry has to be at least ten and a half inches long. Bigger than anyone else Ross has been with by far.

“You want me to fuck you, Ross?” Barry asks, closing his hand around the long, thick shaft of his cock. Ross nods, his tongue peeking out to lick at his dry lips. He watches Barry’s hand, how he twists his loose fist around the leaking head, pre-come clinging to his fingers. “We gotta get you opened up, then,” Barry adds, his voice a delicious, deep rumble.

Ross shivers and nods. “Please, Barry.”

He clambers to the bed, getting into position on his hands and knees.

“So eager,” Barry says from behind him. He moves toward the bed, stopping at the nightstand to dig around inside for a moment before withdrawing a small bottle of lube. The bed dips as Barry joins Ross in the center.

He runs a hand up Ross’s back, letting his fingers brush along Ross’s spine as they move back down to Ross’s ass. Barry cups it, squeezing at a cheek, and Ross sighs, trembling with how hard he is. He doesn’t want to touch himself; he wants Barry too badly to focus on getting himself off right now.

Ross hears the snap of the bottle opening before he feels a cool finger gliding against the crack of his ass, inching down between his cheeks, touching at his sensitive hole. Barry traces the rim of muscle. Ross’s arms shake as he digs his fingers into the comforter under him.

“ _Barry_ ,” Ross sighs shakily.

“Be patient,” Barry says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ross groans because Barry is so big, so thick and wide, that it seems almost impossible that he’d even fit inside Ross comfortably, no matter how opened up Ross is. Still, Ross can’t wait to feel Barry’s hard, huge cock stretching him open, his mouth practically watering at the thought.

Barry starts to press a single finger inside and Ross works at staying relaxed, trying to show Barry that he can take it. Since owning up to his bisexuality, Ross has only slept with a handful of guys, none of them even close to Barry’s size.

Ross takes Barry’s finger easily and Barry gives him a moment to adjust before adding a second. This is more like the feeling that Ross is used to, the familiar pleasure washing over him in tiny waves. A part of him can’t believe that it’s Barry making him feel this way, that this is happening at all.

Barry starts to open him up, moving his fingers to stretch the tight muscle. Ross moans, embarrassingly loud in the startling quiet of the room.

“You look so good like this, Ross,” Barry says, and Ross won’t ever be able to get over how he sounds when he’s turned on, how deep his voice is, how he slurs a little with the heat. “You know, since the last time that we were together, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I’d lie in bed and imagine what it would be like to fuck you, to take your tight ass, to have you panting under me.”

Ross’s arms wobble, threatening to give up on him. Between Barry’s fingers stretching him open and Barry’s words burning right through him, Ross is practically on fire. What is it about Barry that pushes him right to the edge? The thought that Barry wants him, too, was thinking about them being together as much as Ross was…it’s almost too much. It makes a swell of _something_ that Ross can’t name rise up, wash over him in waves.

“ _Please_ ,” Ross says, not at all embarrassed by how desperate he sounds right now. He _is_ desperate; he wants to be fucked by Barry so badly. “Barry, please.”

Barry keeps his fingers steady, a perfect rhythm that’s neither too fast nor deep enough to brush Ross’s sensitive prostate. It’s a tease, a taste of what Ross really wants - to feel full.

Barry’s free hand brushes his hip, curling around the sharp point as his thumb brushes over the curve of Ross’s hip bone. Even a simple touch like this leaves sparks dancing across his skin.

“You need a little more to take me, Ross,” Barry says, and it’s with confidence, experience. Ross shivers. He pictures it for a moment, Barry taking extra care with everyone that he’s ever slept with because of his size, because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

A third finger prods at Ross’s entrance and Ross gasps, tilting his hips back to take more.

“Fuck,” Barry murmurs, pressing a third finger into Ross. The stretch is a little more, closer to that full feeling that Ross so desperately craves.

The hand on Ross’s hip keeps him still, centered; he can’t press back onto Barry’s fingers the way that he wants to. He whines and Barry’s hand squeezes at his hip in response. Barry rewards his patience by pressing deep and brushing lightly over his prostate. Ross moans, his head dropping low between his shoulders.

“Holy shit, Ross. You think that I could make you come without even fucking you?”

Ross is panting as Barry brushes his prostate again, his cock twitching, heavy and leaking between his thighs. He could. If Barry keeps this up, keeps teasing him, there’s no fucking way that Ross will last. The thought makes his head swim.

“P - please don’t,” Ross says. “I want to feel you inside of me. Give me your big cock, B, please.”

Barry makes a deep, low noise and withdraws his fingers. Ross whimpers. He feels so empty and he’s so hot and ready, his ass pressing back to chase Barry’s fingers. Barry laughs a little, his hand squeezing at the swell of Ross’s cheek, drawing another noise from him.

Barry’s hands leave Ross’s body and Ross misses the warmth instantly. He rolls onto his back, stretched long on Barry’s bed and is greeted by the sight of Barry sliding on a condom, shiny fingers fisting his long cock to slick himself up. Ross bites his lip at the sight, heat flaring up in his cheeks. As much as he wants Barry, wants to feel him inside, he still has a thread of nerves tangling in his stomach. Ross wants to be good for Barry, to take him in, but Barry is so deliciously big, huge and heavy in his own hand.

When Barry is slick and ready, he crawls toward Ross, hovering over him. He leans down to catch Ross’s mouth in a kiss. It’s searing, but, under the hot press that’s overwhelming him, he can pick out the delicate, sweet movements, the gentle way that Barry bites softly at Ross’s bottom lip. As they kiss, the thick head of Barry’s wet cock brushes against Ross’s belly, making him shiver.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Ross says, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, I don’t think that I could even if I wanted to.”

Ross spreads his legs wide, his hands sliding up Barry’s arms. “Fuck me, Barry.”

“ _Ross_ ,” Barry groans as he settles between Ross’s thighs, getting his hands on his hips and tugging him closer. He gets a hand on the base of his cock and guides himself to Ross’s hole.

He doesn’t press inside, not right away. Instead, he slides the slick, wide head of his cock over Ross’s entrance, teasing, letting his slippery cock brush over the sensitive ring of muscle. Ross shivers, moaning, his hand scrabbling wildly to grip at Barry’s wrist. It’s such a tease to feel Barry that close, to feel him there, ready to push inside, but not going all of the way. A fire burns in Ross’s stomach. Barry is so maddeningly close.

Barry nudges the head of his cock against Ross’s hole. His body feels so hot; he’s so slick and wet between his thighs with how much care Barry gave him. He shakes against the mattress, rocking his hips down to try and get Barry inside of him properly.

“Barry, B, please. I need you. I need your cock.”

Barry lines himself up and starts to press inside for real. Ross is burning up against the mattress because Barry is _just_ beginning to press inside and it already feels like so much. The thick head of Barry’s cock starts to open him up and Ross lies still, straining to stay open and relaxed. Barry might sense him starting to tense up because his hand is seeking out Ross’s dick and stroking him lightly, a gentle touch that draws his attention away from how much Barry is stretching him.

“Should I stop?” Barry asks, his voice deep with arousal but clearly concerned. As he talks, his hand still strokes Ross, light, squeezing at the shaft of his dick, making it twitch in his hand.

Ross shakes his head, biting his lip. “No, no, I can take it. I want -” He breaks off into a moan as Barry thumbs at the slit of his cock, spreading pre-come around the head of his dick. The pleasure burning through him, the electricity running up his cock, makes it easier to lie still and let Barry ease his dick inside.

If Barry looked huge, felt giant in Ross’s hand, brushing against his stomach, it’s nothing compared to how he feels as he starts to fill Ross up. Ross bites his lip as Barry’s thick, wide cock stretches him open. It’s slow-going, Barry unwilling to speed up, to give Ross more than he can handle.

Ross props himself up on his elbows so that he can glance down to where Barry is pressing inside. He groans because he can see his body stretching to accommodate Barry, because, even though Ross is feeling so full already, Barry has only just started to press inside. There’s so much still there, waiting to enter him.

Barry gets a hand at the back of Ross’s head, fingers twining in his hair. He tugs lightly, making Ross gasp. He leans in to kiss Ross again, his hand falling away from Ross’s dick. With the way that Barry is leaning in, his cock is pressed in a little deeper, and Ross moans into Barry’s mouth.

Barry’s hand finds Ross’s shoulder and presses him back down onto the bed.

“Y - you can move,” Ross says, his body feeling so hot, a jumbled mix of pleasure and discomfort that has him shaking against the mattress.

Barry grunts, but he listens. He shifts so that he’s over Ross, their faces close together. Barry’s eyes are burning as they settle on Ross’s face, searching him as he starts to move, starts to press the rest of himself inside, trying to pick out any signs of discomfort on Ross’s face.

Once Barry starts moving, it gets better. Barry is still stretching him impossibly wide, but Ross’s body is doing wonders to open for him, like every fiber of him knows that it wants Barry there. Barry settles into a slow rhythm, starting to fuck Ross, and that’s when Ross discovers something else about a big dick, how, even though Barry has just started, the head of his cock is already brushing Ross’s prostate.

It makes Ross’s toes curl, and he gasps, arching against Barry’s body. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah?” Barry asks. “You like it?”

“Oh, my God,” Ross whimpers, teeth digging into his bottom lip as the thick head of Barry’s dick brushes against his prostate again. “You’re so big, Barry.”

Barry’s head dips as he kisses over Ross’s collarbones, the rough scratch of his beard prickling against Ross’s skin, threatening to leave marks. His tongue traces the line of his neck. “I told you that I would show you how I use it,” he murmurs, his breath hot and tingling on the cool patches of wet that he’d left behind.

Barry moving steadily inside of him, the stretch lessening and his body warming up…it’s good, so good. It’s just what Ross had wanted. He feels full, _good_ , but it’s not quite enough.

“Barry, I need -” Ross starts, but it’s like Barry can read his mind, his body, because Ross feels Barry’s arms on him before he’s rolling them onto their sides. Barry slips out of Ross because of the movement and Ross whines. Barry wraps an arm around Ross’s chest, maneuvering him so that Ross’s back is against Barry’s warm, hairy stomach. Barry lines himself back up and starts to press back inside of Ross.

Ross moans, wanting to push against Barry’s cock, to take him in deeper, wanting to move along faster. Barry works back into him, stretching him all over again. It still feels like so much, but the intrusion is welcomed, familiar. The new positon changes the angle, the slide a little deeper than before.

“Fuck,” Ross groans out, his jaw clenching. Barry is still working inside of him torturously slow, but his palm is warm against Ross’s chest as he strokes at the skin there lightly, trying to distract Ross from the feeling of being stretched wide open.

“Tell me how it feels,” Barry asks against the shell of Ross’s ear, his breath so hot against Ross’s skin, his voice so low.

Ross isn’t sure how to answer, isn’t even sure he _can_ answer. He feels good. _Barry_ feels good. It’s so much, he’s so big, but it’s exactly what Ross always wanted. This isn’t like anything that he’s ever experienced before.

“I…you feel so huge inside me.”

Barry groans at that. Ross is rewarded by the soft press of lips to the back of his neck, the tiny roll of Barry’s hips as he feeds Ross another inch.

“I…want you to fuck me,” Ross pants.

“Okay,” Barry says, sounding breathless, like he’s been struggling to go this slow, to keep this careful pace. “You’re so fucking tight, Ross. God.”

Ross moans again. He wishes that he could see. He wants to be both feeling this and somehow on the outside watching, seeing as his body opens up for Barry and inch after inch sinks inside.

“I’m only halfway inside of you and it’s already so fucking good.”

Ross’s hand skitters down to his cock, curling his fingers loosely around himself. He strokes his cock, whimpering at the thought that, under any other circumstance, Ross would be at his limit, wouldn’t have any more dick to put in, but he’s only got Barry _halfway_ inside of him and there’s still more. Barry has so much more cock to give him.

The pace picks up, Barry’s skilled hips starting to move at a faster pace than before. Just like before, the head of Barry’s dick seeks out Ross’s prostate like it was made for it, the thick head brushing the bundle of nerves. Ross is shaking against Barry; he knows it, can’t stop it. He feels so good all over, hot and open, so desperate to take as much of Barry as he can. This whole night has been a whirlwind - from dreading recording to being scared to being here, so keyed up that he can’t think straight with Barry’s huge cock fucking his ass.

Barry is still holding him close, hand sprawled open-palmed against his skin. His mouth moves along Ross’s shoulder, the back of his neck, peppering small, soft kisses that are a gentle counter to how his other hand is gripping tightly at Ross’s hip.

Barry is making these _noises_ , too, these grunts that Ross can feel against his skin, vibrating through his body and straight to his cock.

Ross gets brave and presses back into one of Barry’s thrusts, making him sink deeper. The head of Barry’s cock presses more insistently at that bundle of nerves inside of Ross and he moans, loud and bright in the quiet of the room.

“Holy shit, I…again, I -”

Barry listens, fucking into Ross, hitting that spot, making Ross tremble. His prostate has never been hit so much in his life; it’s so much pressure, a fire burning through him. He doesn’t want to come, though, not yet. He wants this to last for hours, wants Barry to fuck him hard enough that he’ll feel it for days, remember the soreness, know that it was because of Barry.

Usually, the ache of a cock opening you up fades and pleasure overtakes it. Right now, though, with Barry, it isn’t like that. The pleasure is blinding and hot as it pulses through Ross’s stomach and straight into his blood, but the ache is still there. Ross shivers as he realizes that he has to ride out that ache, take it with each thrust from Barry.

Barry’s hand shifts from his hip, creeping down Ross’s skin to curl around his thigh. Ross’s head is swimming as Barry moves Ross’s leg backward so that Ross’s leg is settled on top of Barry’s hip and along Barry’s side. The change opens Ross up a little wider.

Barry squeezes at Ross’s thigh. “This okay?” he asks, and Ross will never get over how different Barry sounds when he’s turned on, how deep his voice is.

Ross nods, his hand squeezing at his own cock. “Yes, yeah, please.”

Barry is fucking him again, holding his thigh as his hips work fast against Ross’s ass. Ross tries to crane his head, to lean up. He wants to watch himself get fucked on Barry’s wide cock.

Barry’s arm has loosened around his chest and Ross can see where they are connected, can see how there is, so much inside of Ross but so much still there.

“Barry,” Ross says, his own voice sounding deep and slightly wrecked. Barry doesn’t respond, not right away, and Ross moves his hand to where Barry’s is open against his chest. He covers Barry’s hand with his own, dragging it up to his mouth and kissing his fingertips. They taste like salt, sweat, the slight chemical of lube and latex.

It’s like Ross’s mouth breaks a spell on Barry, who makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he focuses in on Ross. His hips are slow, rocking, but not at the same pace. Ross groans as his tongue licks at Barry’s fingertips. “I…I really want to feel you. _All_ of you…inside me. Is that okay?”

“Jesus Christ, Ross,” Barry grunts. He thrusts hard inside of Ross, making Ross moan around his fingertips. “Fuck, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I can take it. Please. I won’t even move. Please, B.”

Ross is aware of how desperate he sounds, how he might be talking more shit than he can back up just to get what he wants. There’s no way that he can have Barry fuck him and not feel him all of the way inside.

He feels Barry’s mouth at his shoulder again, kissing. “Okay…fuck. Okay, Ross.”

They change positions for the third time. This time, Barry slides out of Ross’s ass, Ross whining at the loss, at how utterly empty he feels without Barry inside of him. He clenches around nothing, still feeling the ache of Barry there like a dirty trick. Barry rolls Ross onto his stomach, tugging at his hips so that Ross’s ass is raised. A pillow is pushed under Ross’s hips, a soft friction against his cock.

“I want you so bad, Bear,” Ross murmurs, his fingers sliding across the sheets. His body is on fire, on edge, waiting to have Barry back inside of him.

Barry’s hands are on either side of Ross’s cheeks, spreading him open wide, the cool air tingling against Ross’s wet hole.

“I’m going to push inside now,” Barry says. “Stay still.” He says it with enough firmness that it makes Ross moan, rubbing his face against the sheets.

Barry doesn’t make him wait. Ross feels the blunt, wide head of Barry’s dick at his entrance and it’s barely one heartbeat before Barry is entering him again. The slide is easier than it’s been all night and, with the way that Barry is holding him open, it makes it different, better somehow. Ross feels so exposed, so open; he wishes that he could see from Barry’s point of view.

“You look fucking incredible, Ross. You just fucking take me, _shit_.”

Ross is shivering again. He promised to stay still, but he can’t help the way that his hips grind shamelessly in small circles against the pillow propping him up. Barry presses a hand to the small of Ross’s back, stilling him, and Ross whines.

Ross is just getting used to the feeling of Barry inside of him before Barry _keeps_ going. With Barry pressing further inside, Ross feels fire explode within him. He feels so hot, so open but so full at the same time. Barry is brushing against his prostate and Ross whines. His fingers bite into the sheets for purchase. Barry’s hands keep him still, don’t let him roll his hips to get some friction on his dick as he fills him up.

Barry doesn’t stop. He edges himself inside until, after what feels like a lifetime, he’s bottoming out inside of Ross. He can’t be any closer and Ross couldn’t be fuller. His mind is swimming.

“Holy fuck,” Barry grunts. “Ross, you’re fucking incredible.”

Ross squeezes around Barry’s length in response because he can’t answer. His mind is racing. He’s so hard, his leaking cock trapped between his stomach and the pillow. Ross can’t believe that he has Barry completely inside of him. He can’t believe how full he feels, how his body stretched to take all of Barry inside.

“Ross,” Barry says, stroking his back. “Talk to me.”

“Fu - fuck,” Ross says. “Fuck me, Barry. _Please_.”

Barry groans and starts to pull back, his hands pressing on Ross, gripping his hips as he moves. Having Barry completely inside of him felt like so much, but it’s nothing compared to Barry actually moving. Barry starts to fuck Ross slowly, pressing that huge length back inside of Ross before he’s even out all of the way.

The head of Barry’s cock nudges at Ross’s prostate, insistent, urgent, constantly brushing the nerves, making Ross cry out and twist the sheets under him. Barry feels so good and Ross loves the ache, the stretch, how he feels so impossibly full.

The best thing of all is that it’s _Barry_ doing this to him. It’s Barry making him feel so good.

Ross was keyed up, so turned on, even back at the office when he was pulled into Barry’s lap. At this point, he isn’t sure how his dick hasn’t exploded yet. Barry fucks him lightly into the mattress, his hands wandering over Ross’s skin, stroking. He leans over to press a kiss to the back of Ross’s shoulder and, like that, with his body bent forward, it makes a pulse of pleasure rock through Ross as his cock presses at Ross’s prostate, making Ross tremble.

“Barry, I - I can’t…I’m not gonna -”

“I wanna see you come,” Barry says. “You look fucking beautiful, all full of my cock, just taking me. I want to see you fall apart. Come on.”

Ross can’t move, can’t do anything but moan as Barry fucks him, slow and steady but still so completely full, so perfect. He’s trapped between the bed and Barry’s form, grinding against the pillow under him, gasping at the delicious friction on his cock.

Everything feels like so much as his body is pushed to its limit. This is what Ross always wanted - to lose control to everything except for how good it feels to be fucked. He’s about to snake a hand under him, get at his cock, when Barry squeezes his hips and gives Ross one hard thrust, deeper than any other. It hits Ross’s prostate dead on, lingers there, and Ross can’t hold on anymore.

Ross shakes apart, moaning nonsense as he comes against the bed under him. His body slumps against the mattress. Barry is still inside of him, but he’s stopped moving. As Ross comes down from his high and his senses come back to him, he squeezes gratefully around Barry’s dick, thankful that Barry hasn’t pull out just yet.

“Fuck,” Barry groans. “Ross, where do you want me to -”

“I…can I taste you?” Ross asks weakly.

Barry groans again. “Yes, fuck. I’m - I’m gonna pull out now.” Ross nods before he starts to feel Barry slip from him. It feels like just as much leaving him as it did entering him. Ross whines as Barry’s cock slides out of him. The emptiness is almost too much. Even though he just came, he wants to come again so badly.

Ross rolls over onto his back, shifting away from where he came on the pillow. He’s laid out long and sated on Barry’s bed. Barry is on his knees nearby. Ross watches as he strips the condom off of his cock, fisting himself. Like this, Barry is even harder, his cock fully flushed, red and practically dripping.

“Oh, fuck, get over here,” Ross says, already licking at his lips.

Barry knee-walks across the mattress as he moves near Ross’s face. Up close, Barry is even bigger and, for the first time, Ross doubts his ability to take it all in. He leans up on one elbow and uses his free hand to knock Barry’s away, wrapping his fingers around the base of Barry’s dick.

“Fuck, your cock is so beautiful, B.”

Barry flushes, like Ross complimenting his dick is somehow more embarrassing than the way that Ross had begged to get fucked tonight. Ross strokes Barry in long, slick movements. He leans in and lets the wide head brush his lips. Barry smells amazing, tastes like sweat, the salt of pre-come collecting against Ross’s mouth. He snakes his tongue out, licking the slick saltiness away, and Barry grunts, his hand moving to find Ross’s wrist, thumb rubbing at the delicate skin there.

Ross opens his mouth and moves to take Barry inside. Barry makes a noise that almost sounds like a warning, but Ross knows his limits and drops his jaw wide; even then, he’s only able to get the head of Barry’s dick in his mouth. He hums around the thick head, the pre-come dripping against his tongue. Barry hisses, his hand coming up to touch himself alongside of Ross’s, both of them stroking Barry’s length.

Ross wants so badly to know what it would be like to suck Barry off, to take him all of the way, how much work it would be, how careful he’d have to be to take Barry in. He wants, but not now, not tonight, not when he’s jangled and loose and sore from the best fucking of his life.

He licks and sucks around the head of Barry’s dick and Barry squeezes his wrist.

“I’m gonna come.”

Ross backs up, pulls off, and strokes Barry, jerking him off fast and sure.

“Come for me, B. I want you to come on my face.”

Ross leans in to kiss the head of Barry’s dick and Barry groans. It’s only a few more seconds before Barry is coming, shooting thick, white ropes over Ross’s fingers and on his face, sticky strings collecting on his cheek.

Ross keeps stroking him, just enjoying the feeling of Barry hot and hard in his hand, the girth of him. He strokes until Barry whines and Ross lets his hand drop away. He lets his body flop back lazily onto the mattress, Barry moving quickly to join him.

Barry rolls closer to plant a kiss to Ross’s come-flecked cheek.

“You took such good care of me, Barry,” Ross says, soft and small.

Barry’s eyes are warm and they crinkle when he smiles. Ross loves that about him.

“Was it what you hoped it would be?”

Ross inches closer to Barry, settling his head on his chest and letting his head move with the rise and fall of Barry’s breathing.

“It was perfect.”

Barry’s hand finds Ross’s and he twines their fingers together. There’s a lot to talk about, to hash out, but Ross doesn’t feel like doing that tonight. He wants to lie in bed and cuddle with Barry, to revel in the ache that spreads through him, dull but tinged with sharpness when he shifts. Ross hopes that, when he wakes up tomorrow, he’ll feel sore and stiff, that he’ll feel Barry, that he’ll remember this moment whenever he moves.

“We should clean up,” Barry murmurs, pulling Ross away from his thoughts.

“Sleep first,” Ross says around a yawn. “We can shower later.”


End file.
